


[Podfic] Babies.

by miss_marina95



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Babies, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1499444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_marina95/pseuds/miss_marina95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author summary: It isn't that Spence hates babies. It's just that they really don't like him. Luckily, babies like Jon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Babies.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Babies.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/46004) by theficisalie. 



> Originally posted on my livejournal [here](http://miss-marina95.livejournal.com/5686.html)! Thanks again to [ theficisalie](http://theficisalie.livejournal.com/) for allowing me to record this story!
> 
> (I am so sorry for the shitty coverart. I was/am still working on my coverart skillz)

Links: Download from mediafire: [ MP3 ](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ojfapm6iusb7ezb/Bandom-Babies.mp3) or [ M4B ](http://www.mediafire.com/file/7yshlidgtfmt5tr/Bandom-Babies.m4b)

Or

Download from Audiofic Archive: [ MP3 ](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/babies) or [ M4B ](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/babies-audiobook)

Streaming available from the mediafire MP3 link!


End file.
